


When I first kissed my cat

by Yulaty



Series: ADOG & OSCAT [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	When I first kissed my cat

อดัมหันขวับไปทันทีที่รู้สึกถึงมือเล็กวางเกาะไหล่ตนเองอยู่ เจ้าของมือนั้นไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหน แต่เป็นคนคุ้นเคยกันดีอย่างออสการ์ ไอแซค ช่วงหลังมานี้ชอบมาอยู่ใกล้กันเป็นพิเศษ อดัมคิด และเขาก็กำลังพยายามทำความเคยชินกันอะไรสักอย่างที่กำลังค่อย ๆ ก่อตัวขึ้นระหว่างเราหลังจากการนัดทานข้าวและเที่ยวด้วยกันหลายครั้ง การส่งข้อความหากันเกือบจะทุกคืน และการสัมผัสเนื้อตัวกันเกินกว่าจำเป็น ระหว่างเรากำลังมีบางอย่างเปลี่ยนไป

 

“ว่าไง” เป็นอดัมที่เปิดปากเอ่ยทักก่อน เขาเอื้อมมือไปหยิบขวดน้ำมาดื่ม และในจังหวะที่เก็บขวดกลับคืนที่เดิมแล้วออสการ์ก็เลื่อนมือขยับไปหน่อย วางนิ่งตรงจุดที่ลำคอและบ่าเชื่อมกัน อดัมยิ้มเล็ก ๆ ให้คนตรงหน้า ส่งมือไปแตะที่ช่วงลำตัว “นายอยากเต้นรำเหรอ”

คนโตกว่าเบะปากเล็กน้อยเหมือนเด็ก แต่แล้วก็จับมืออีกข้างของอดัมยกขึ้นให้อยู่ในท่าเต้นรำจริงจังก่อนจะเริ่มก้าวเท้า ในลำคอฮัมเพลง ร่างสูงก้าวเป็นจังหวะ ทำตามไปแม้จะไม่เข้าใจว่าออสการ์ต้องการอะไรหรือคิดอะไรอยู่ โชคดีที่ไม่มีใครอยู่แถวนี้ ไม่อย่างนั้นอดัมก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเขาจะอธิบายสถานการณ์ให้ฟังได้อย่างไร

สองสามนาทีผ่านไปออสการ์ก็หยุดนิ่ง มือลดต่ำลงแต่ก็ยังไม่คลายนิ้วที่ประสานกันออก “เต้นรำเก่งเหมือนกันนะนาย” เงยหน้ามาบอกแล้วก็ยิ้มน่ารัก ยิ้มแบบที่ต่างจากเวลาอยู่หน้ากล้องหรือหัวเราะ รอยยิ้มแบบที่ดูเหมือนเขิน แล้วออสการ์ก็เม้มปากเมื่ออดัมก้มลงเล็กน้อยเพื่อให้สายตาอยู่ในระดับเดียวกัน เริ่มเกมจ้องตาเมื่อเห็นว่าคนตัวเล็กไม่ยอมหลบไปไหนหรือดึงมือกลับไปสักที แขนแข็งแรงรั้งร่างไว้ให้อยู่ใกล้กันก่อน ในเมื่อไม่ไปในตอนที่ยังทำได้ ตอนนี้ถึงอยากไปก็ไม่ยอมให้ไปแล้ว

เหมือนเกิดแรงดึงดูดขึ้นระหว่างเรา จากตั้งใจแค่ว่าจะจ้องตาหยอกกันเล่นแล้วคนใดคนหนึ่งก็จะหลุดหัวเราะแล้วถอยออกไปก่อนอย่างปกติทุกครั้ง ครั้งนี้มันแปลกไป เหมือนมีอะไรผลักดันให้เข้าใกล้มากขึ้นอีก มากเกิน ใกล้เกินไป คิดอย่างนั้นแต่ก็ไม่ถอยกลับ เดินหน้าไปจนกระทั่งจมูกเฉียดชน ลมหายใจอุ่นรดรินกัน แล้วออสการ์ก็หลับตาลงในจังหวะที่อดัมแนบริมฝีปากของเราสองคนเข้าด้วยกัน ฝ่ามือใหญ่ไล้เบา ๆ บนแผ่นหลังคนที่กำเสื้อของตนเองแน่น เป็นการปลอบให้ผ่อนคลาย ปล่อยตัวได้ตามสบาย ทำตามใจ ทำตามที่สัญชาตญาณของตัวเองบอก

รู้สึกได้ถึงลิปมันกรุ่นรสเบอร์รี่จาง ๆ ที่ฉาบทาบนริมฝีปากเพื่อบำรุงไม่ให้แห้งแตกในอากาศแบบนี้ อดัมกดจูบแน่นขึ้นอีกหน่อยเมื่อออสการ์เผยอปากรับพร้อมเลื่อนมือไปวางบนหลังคอในตอนที่เขาใช้นิ้วโป้งเกลี่ยแก้มอุ่นของอีกฝ่ายเบา ๆ

 

“เป็นจูบที่จืดชืดชะมัดเลย” ออสการ์ว่าทั้งใบหน้าแดงเรื่อหลังผละออก เมื่อครู่นี้เป็นจูบง่าย ๆ เหมือนกับจูบครั้งแรกเมื่อตอนยังเป็นเด็กไม่ประสีประสา อดัมหัวเราะ โน้มลงแตะริมฝีปากที่ข้างแก้ม “งั้นจูบกันไปเรื่อย ๆ จนกว่ามันจะมีรสชาติขึ้นมาดีไหม”

และสิ่งถัดมาที่อดัมรู้สึกก็คือมือเย็น ๆ ของออสการ์วางทาบบนใบหน้า มาพร้อมกับแรงขบดึงน้อย ๆ ที่กลีบปากล่างของเขา


End file.
